Je n'aime que de façon free
by Tomokonne
Summary: Haruka est particulier, même quand vient le temps d'avouer ses sentiments. [PWP/YAOI] HaruMako/NagiRei


**Disclaimer**: les beaux gosses de Free! ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon grand regret.

**Blabla de l'auteur**: Un petit OS que j'ai écris avec difficulté, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, ça me fait toujours plaisir!

L'eau l'entourait de ses bras tendres et protecteurs.

Il ne se sentait bien qu'en son sein et quand il devait revenir sur terre, il avait l'impression d'être lourd, maladroit en plus de ce constant sentiment d'étouffer.

Un bras pénétra soudain la surface calme de l'eau et l'en tira délicatement.

- Sort de là Haru, nous allons être en retard.

Le regard doux et patient de Makoto le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- Rejoint-moi. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir maintenant.

- Je n'irai pas dans ton bain froid, idiot.

- Si.

Les décisions d'Haru étaient aussi rigides que l'eau est souple. Il tira sans pitié le membre de son ami d'enfance, l'entraînant malgré lui dans la baignoire.

Son uniforme trempé révéla ses tétons durcis par le froid et moula ses muscles sensuellement. Sa grande paume était chaude dans la sienne.

- Makoto? Appela Haru sans prévenir.

Le jeune homme essuya son visage trempé avant de reposer son attention sur le brun.

-Mh?

- Je veux faire du sexe. Tu sais…Ensemble.

Makoto pâlit d'abord puis s'empourpra jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il bégaya deux ou trois syllabes incompréhensibles avant d'éructer:

-Quoi?

Haru, fidèle à lui-même, se tut au lieu de répéter. Il décida d'illustrer ses propos; pour lui, c'était plus simple de cette façon.

Il s'agenouilla, posa une main sur l'entre-jambe gardé jalousement par le pantalon de son équipier et finalement, l'embrassa brièvement.

- Tu es comme l'eau, Makoto, fit Haru en s'éloignant un peu.

Venant d'Haru, c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qui puisse exister et Makoto le savait pertinemment.

- Tu es tellement étrange, rigola le plus grand en enlaçant tendrement son ami.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, cette fois avec la passion d'un nouvel amour. C'était rude et pataud.

Haru était handicapé de toute forme de pudeur et c'est pourquoi cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entame le déshabillement de Makoto. Ce dernier savait inutile de lutter; l'entêtement de Haru défiait les lois du commun des mortels. Ça, plus leur échange buccal passionné le rendit aussi docile que le poney le plus placide de l'univers.

Des vêtements gorgés d'eau s'écrasèrent sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. La complication était de convaincre le brun d'enlever enfin son maillot de bain.

- Nous ne pourrons rien faire si tu le gardes, tenta Makoto.

Une moue fugitive passa sur le visage d'habitude impassible de Haru. Makoto n'attendit pas son accord et tira de ses deux mains le tissus élastique ne quittant jamais le nageur.

Une seule fois auparavant Makoto avait aperçu le sexe en érection de son ami… Et c'était évidemment à travers son maillot.

Aujourd'hui, c'était très différent. Le membre saillait de toute sa gloire vers le ciel, fièrement gorgé de désir. C'était grâce à lui qu'il ce retrouvait dans cet état. Makoto trouva ce sentiment grisant. Il avait réussit, il ne savait comment, à détourner Haru de son obsession pour l'eau et le maquereau.

- Pourquoi moi? S'enquit le plus grand soudainement.

Haru leva un sourcil, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Parce que tu es comme l'eau. Je viens de te le dire.

- Mais encore?

Un soupir. D'à genoux, Haru passa à debout. Makoto se retrouva avec sa masculinité sous le nez.

- Cesse de parler et utilise ta bouche pour quelque chose de plus agréable, d'accord?

Les lèvres de Makoto tressaillirent légèrement. Non parce que ça le dégoûtait, au contraire. Il était surpris par la force de son désir à le faire gémir de cette façon.

D'un coup de langue intrépide, il amorça les préliminaires. Il gouta à la cime rougie du bout des lèvres pour ensuite la sucer avec douceur.

Pas un gémissement ne se fit entendre d'Haru, au plus grand désespoir de Makoto.

Il redoubla d'effort, prenant le membre de plus en plus profondément dans sa gorge.

Toujours rien.

Dépité, il s'arrêta brutalement pour fixer Haru d'un air de remontrance qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tu n'aimes pas?

Son ton fut plus rêche qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Haru baissa les bras, décontenancé.

- Si, c'était très agréable. Un peu court peut-être.

Ce fut au tour de Makoto d'être pris au dépourvu.

- Tu veux bien extérioriser un peu tes émotions, s'il-te-plaît?

- Extéri… Quoi?

- Montre que t'aimes ça, sinon ça s'arrête là! S'enflamma Makoto.

- Mais pourquoi? Fit un Haru complètement paumé.

Makoto, énervé contre l'insensibilité de son amant, se leva sèchement.

- Fais-le moi et tu comprendras, gros béta.

Haru haussa les épaules, nonchalant et se mit à l'ouvrage aussitôt.

Les genoux de Makoto se transformèrent en coton; il dut se rattraper à son amant pour ne pas tomber.

La bouche de ce dernier était étrangement froide autour de lui et sa langue douce l'amenait lentement au paradis.

- Aaah! Soupira-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans la tignasse trempée de l'homme devant lui.

Haru sursauta.

- Ca t'excites que je gémisse? S'enquit Makoto, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur lui. Il opina du chef, une lueur perverse traversa son regard. Puis, brusquement, Haruka se redressa pour enlacer son amant avec vigueur.

- Plus, fit-il.

C'était inattendu de sa part et c'est pourquoi Makoto resta figé. Le brun, immergé dans l'excitation, ne s'embarrassa pas de détails. Il empoigna sans hésiter les fesses musclées de son ami tout en l'embrassant férocement.

Makoto se perdit dans tant de stimulus différents.

La peau froide d'Haru sous ses doigts, les siens qui se frayaient un passage avec désinvolture dans le bas de son corps, l'odeur du savon, le goût salé de sa langue, le bleu glacé de ses yeux.

Un nouveau râle franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Le désir d'Haruka explosa peu après; il outrepassa la limite de la pudeur en glissant un doigt en lui.

Conscient d'être peut être allé trop loin, Haru se stoppa, persuadé qu'il se ferait rabrouer. Aussi, le gémissement puissant poussé par Makoto le surpris agréablement. Il étira la chair brûlante alors qu'il mordillait puis léchait ses lèvres plus chaudes encore.

Aucune expression ne lui échappa, il se régala du moindre son qui avait l'audace de franchir la barrière de ses lèves.

Intrépide, Haru mena un deuxième puis, peu après, un troisième doigts dans la plus intime partie du corps de Makoto.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin de plus.

Son membre tendu depuis trop longtemps lui faisait mal, il devait se libérer.

- Makoto, supplia-t-il en se pressant de plus belle contre lui.

Le cœur de ce dernier fondit sur-le-champ.

Qu'il était beau, Haru, avec ses joues rougies et son souffle haché, tout tremblant de désir contre lui.

Une barrière dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence céda dans son esprit. Haru pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, il n'avait pas la force de lui résister une seconde de plus.

Sans un mot, ils commencèrent des acrobaties mal assurées, leurs lèvres toujours soudées. Haru mena la danse, Makoto le suivit sans réfléchir. Il finit par renverser son amant à plat ventre contre le bord de céramique se trouvant à côté de la baignoire. Ainsi, tous les deux avaient encore les jambes dans l'eau mais le reste du corps au sec et plus d'espace pour se mouvoir.

Les mains aventurières de Haru longèrent les côtes puis le bassin de Makoto, pour remonter ensuite vers ses épaules athlétiques. Il lui embrassa tendrement l'omoplate; sa langue descendit malgré lui sur sa colonne vertébrale pour enfin trouvé refuge entre ses fesses blanches.

Joueur, il se laissa aller à ses ardeurs, enfonçant sa langue dans cette caverne rose qui l'appelait au vice.

- Nnnaah! Échappa Makoto

Haru réagit au quart de tour; il fit virevolter sa langue furieusement, lécha avec avidité les parois douces de son ami.

Celui-ci souleva le bassin. Il en demandait implicitement plus. Haru n'allait pas se gêner. Makoto était détendu et humide de sa salive… Il était prêt, conclut le brun.

Fébrile, il guida sa raideur vers la luxure.

- J'y vais, Makoto.

- Mh, opina la plus âgé.

Doucement, il s'appropria la virginité de son amant et de ce fait, lui donnait la sienne. Makoto se tendit, Haru dut pousser un peu plus fort.

- J'ai mal, se plaignit Makoto, à peine assez fort pour se faire entendre.

- Je suis presque entièrement en toi, argumenta le dominant.

Makoto serra les poings en essayant de se détendre. Ses efforts portèrent fruit, la douleur s'estompa peu à peu. Elle laissa la place à cette sensation brûlante et un peu désagréable.

Puis, Haru se retira et replongea en un souffle.

Les doigts de Makoto tentaient de trouver de quoi s'accrocher sur le carrelage lisse. Il finit par ramener ses membres vers lui et mordit son bras plié pour s'empêcher de crier. Haru ne réalisait pas à quel point sa rudesse lui faisait mal!

- Att…ends. Har…u!

Ces paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Le dominant s'accrocha encore plus fermement aux hanches de son ami et raffermit ses coups de reins.

La position de Makoto en fut changée et le dernier mouvement de bassin d'Haru lui fit voir des étoiles.

- Là! Éructa-t-il involontairement.

Ça ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Haru s'évertua à taper encore et encore au même endroit, parfois plus vite, parfois plus fort.

C'est Makoto qui explosa en premier, le plaisir était trop intense pour tenter de le retenir. Il fut prit de quelques spasmes qui rendirent Haru encore plus intrépide.

Il lui attrapa une cuisse et le fit se retourner. Il se retrouva le dos posé sur la tablette froide, les jambes sur les épaules superbement sculptées d'Haruka.

Il se fondit à nouveau en lui et cette fois, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas une seconde.

Les gémissements s'enchaînèrent et Haruka atteignit l'orgasme enfin. Il se libéra en un râle en s'effondrant sur son amant. Ce dernier le cueilli comme une fleur tardive et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Nagisa referma la porte doucement et se retourna d'un bloc. Il se retrouva le nez planté dans le torse de Rei, il était si perturbé qu'il ne savait plus comment agir.

- J'ai vu. Viens.

La voix de Ryuzaki sembla tonner dans le silence ambiant.

- Tcch, mais tais-toi!

Nagisa lança des regards craintifs autour de lui et se tenait d'une drôle de façon. Rei ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Il se retînt de justesse de se moquer. Après tout, cette vue ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, lui aussi.

Il lança son plus beau sourire à Nagisa et lui tendit la main sans un mot. Le plus petit se laissa mener jusqu'à l'étage.

- Pourquoi venir dans la chambre d'Haru-chan? Demanda-t-il enfin.

Rei le plaqua sans brusquerie contre la porte fermée, pressant du même fait sa virilité enflée sur le ventre ferme de son compagnon.

Le silence s'étira, les grands yeux de Nagisa ne cillèrent pas. Leur souffle resta suspendu dans le temps.

- T'es lent, s'exclama le blond en tirant la chemise du quat' yeux.

À présent à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa, simplement. Rei répondit maladroitement à son baiser. Il n'osait pas toucher Nagisa, de peur de perdre le contrôle. Était-il amoureux, lui aussi? Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de le faire!

Rei était tellement hésitant en ce qui le concernait. Ça rendait Nagisa fou!

- Arrête de réfléchir, d'accord?

Les paroles de Nagisa le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Comment pouvait-il s'arrêter? C'était naturel, instinctif chez lui d'analyser le moindre élément!

Nagisa le connaissait parfaitement, grand bien lui fasse.

- Stoooop! Regarde moi. Ne pense qu'à moi.

Rei inspira profondément, ramenant par le même fait son calme. Parce que oui, d'être dans cette position avec Nagisa l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Alors qu'il commençait à reprendre contenance, Nagisa ressaisit ses lèvres tout en glissant une main friponne dans son caleçon. Comme ça, sans plus de cérémonie. Le petit hamster dans la tête de Rei se mit à courir à toute allure. Ses joues s'empourprèrent joliment alors qu'une chaleur intense s'installait dans son bas ventre. Chacune de ses pensées mourrait prématurément, étouffée par son excitation.

Nagisa le masturbait langoureusement et il ne se rendit même pas compte d'avoir bougé avant de se cogner les talons contre le lit. Il se laissa tomber doucement, ses mains pressant les joues chaudes de Nagisa alors que leurs langues dansaient sauvagement l'une contre l'autre.

Les petites paumes du blond longèrent son torse glabre et ses doigts fins prirent d'assaut ses petits bourgeons de chair qui se dressaient sur sa poitrine tout en muscles. Il les caressa pour ensuite mieux les pincer.

Des frissons s'emparèrent du corps de Rei tout entier.

Nagisa rompit leur baiser, il jeta un regard lascif à son amant avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres rougies par leur passion. Il se débarrassa de leurs pantalons respectifs pour passer aux choses sérieuses.

La langue du blond se fit audacieuse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Rei. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'attention que son amant lui portait. Il se laissa porter par le plaisir jusqu'à ce que Nagisa enfonce un doigt en lui lentement.

Aussitôt le bleu se tendit et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

- Détends-toi Rei-chan, je vais te faire du bien.

- Mais… Nagisa-kun!

La voix de Rei porta dans les aigües à la fin de sa phrase car Nagisa s'amusait sans honte avec son corps. Embarrassé, Ryugazaki rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ce son venait de sortir de sa bouche?

- T'es adorable Rei-chan, murmura le blond en pliant délicatement son index dans la chaleur de son camarade, lui caressant ainsi la prostate.

Un autre râle concupiscent échappa à Rei.

Il ne croyait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer. C'était lui qui allait être au dessus, n'est-ce pas?

Absorbé par la luxure que lui procurait Nagisa, il ne réfléchit pas plus.

Sa confiance aveugle en son partenaire et sa naïveté le perdirent. Nagisa le prit avec une douceur calculée et ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser la situation. Il l'embrassa furieusement alors qu'il l'empalait toujours plus fort.

Rei gisait dans tellement de lascivité qu'il ne fit plus attention à comment Nagisa la lui procurait.

- Nagisa-kun, gémit-il entre les lèvres de ce dernier pour la énième fois.

Alors qu'ils frôlaient tous les deux la jouissance, la porte de la chambre grinça sans discrétion. Les amants figèrent dans leur position plutôt (très!) compromettante. Haru entra, aussi nu que les deux amoureux. Une légère rougeur teinta ses joues laiteuses.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je ne fais que prendre un slip.

Nagisa et Rei le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte avant d'exploser de rire.

- Il est trop bizarre Haru-chan! Rigola Nagisa en se tenant les côtes.

- A sa place, je nous aurais foutu dehors à coups de pieds dans le fondement! Je te jure! Impossible de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de celui là!

L'ambiance étant détruite pour de bon, les deux tourtereaux reprirent leur souffle et s'habillèrent avant de descendre rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

Ce soir là, ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans l'ambiance la plus étrange qui soit. Makoto n'était au courant de rien mais Haru détournait le regard en rougissant trop souvent alors que Rei avait du mal à rester assis, semblant avec évidence être inconfortable… Nagisa lui n'arrêtait pas de rire.

- Ne, Makoto-senpaï…

L'aîné leva les yeux vers Rei.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir mal… comment vous vous y êtes pris?

- Mal? Mal où?

Contre toute attente, Haru sortit sa langue avec un regard moqueur. Nagisa se tordit de rire sur le tatami. Par syllabes hachées, il ajouta:

- Je suis… Hhahaha… mieux équipé que lui aussi… PFHAHAHAHA!

- Comment ça! S'insulta Haru en posant brusquement ses mains à plat sur la table.

- Tu sais, je remplis mieux mon slip…

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Haru, allons…

Makoto essaya de calmer les choses mais ça semblait mal parti.

- C'est vrai, t'as pas pu voir parce que je l'avais bien profondément ancrée dans Rei-chan~

- Nagisa! S'exclama le susnommé, aussi rouge que les tranches de tomates qui accompagnaient son maquereau grillé au sel.

Makoto semblait vraiment embarrassé lui aussi par la tournure de la conversation.

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir, fit Haru en se leva d'un bond décidé.

Nagisa se leva aussi, résolu. Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent leur main respective sur leur braguette.

- Nagisa!

- Haru! crièrent simultanément Rei et Makoto en tentant énergiquement d'empêcher leur amants de baisser leur pantalons pour comparer leur attributs masculins à table…

L'esprit de compétition, jusqu'au bout.


End file.
